Akatora
' ' Original Character By Yoshihiro Takahashi Akatora is an official character appearing in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and in a Shin Gaiden story. He's the oldest of the original Kai Brothers and he appears in Ginga Flowerlika Tawashi Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Densetsu Weed Outline Akatora (赤虎 Aka tora) is the oldest of the Kai Brothers. He is a strong fighter and willing to risk his life if it will help retain peace. When the pack first meet him and his brothers, they are mean and try to kill the pack, but after joining the pack, they quickly become friends with the other dogs. He also deeply cares for his brothers. In the manga, Akatora is a Kai Ken with red fur and black stripes and white near his mouth and on his belly, he has yellow eyes, whereas in the GNG anime he only has red fur and black stripes, with no white anywhere on his body or a definite eye color. Shin Gaiden At a month old, Akatora and his brothers Kurotora and Chutora were abandoned in the mountains. One day, a snake came to their box and was about to eat them. Suddenly, the three brothers killed the snake and ate it instead. They were attacked by a Pine-marten named Tin, who tried to eat them and bit out Kurotora's eye. Luckily enough, they were saved by Ben. Later on, when the puppies were beginning to hunt as they were taught by Ben, Tin watched them from the treetop and waited until nightfall. When the Kai brothers fell asleep, Tin attacked them again - this time it snatched Chutora by his right ear and dragged him off. However, Chutora managed to twist himself free from its jaws and fought against the marten together with Akatora and Kurotora. The fight was long and hard that Tin finally dropped dead from exhaustion and blood loss. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Years later, the Kai Brothers meet Ben again, and this time with his platoon. They don't recognize Ben and attack him and his group, and they don't stop until they realize that Ben is the one who saved them. The Kai Brothers then join Ben's platoon and they tell him about Moss. After this they meet other strong dogs like Akame and Benizakura, and they also get stuck in a ditch with the rest of the pack. The pack returns home One night before the final battle. Akatora stays loyal to Ohu, but unfortunately, he meets a tragic end in episode 21 (Volume 13, Chapter 1 in the manga). During the battle against Akakabuto, his eye is gouged out by the bear's claws. Thinking that there's only one way to fight when your eye is gone, Akatora jumps at Akakabuto and takes his revenge by biting the remaining eye of his enemy, permanently blinding him. Akatora had lost too much blood from being impaled on the giant bear's claws (in the manga, part of his chest and his legs were torn off messily from Akakabuto's claws), and he died a hero. Ginga Ocean James Although he doesn't make a proper appearance himself in the series other than in a flashback, Akatora still managed to leave more of an impact in the GOJ series through his mating with one of Kisaragi's generals. His only true appearence was during a dream Sara had when she was meditating. He and Minazuki had reunited in heaven. Prequel to GOJ/GNY Appearing only in a flashback, Akatora quickly takes an interest in Minazuki. Four weeks later, they mate. However, he dies in the final battle in front of Minazuki which breaks his heart. He leaves behind five daughters and one son, along with his two surviving brothers. GNG-AW Akatora is the eldest Kai sibling, older than Chutora, his sister and younger brother Kurotora. They fight the Ohu army after they try to recruit them, Akatora fights Ben while Chutora fights Cross. They eventually settle their differences and join. Akatora takes a quick interest in Gin, Riki's daughter. The pair quickly become friends as they get to know one another during the journey, eventually becoming mates. Soon, it is appearent that Gin is pregnant with his pups, angering Fuji once she finds out. Gin is forced to not fight as much, eventually taking a break to give birth to Akatora's pups. The Kai dog is soon approached with the offer of being King of Futago Pass once he dies. But sadly, during the final battle against Akakabuto, Akatora is fatally wounded and dies, leaving behind two daughters and three sons. His children are raised by Gin with the help of her parents and brothers and his good friend, Tawashi. Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Minor characters Category:Kai Ken Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Official Characters Category:Dogs Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Ginga Legend Mora Category:Ginga Legend Mora characters